1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine pattern mold in the shape of a roll for transferring a fine concave/convex pattern formed on its peripheral surface and a method for producing the fine pattern mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor integrated circuits have become finer and further integrated. As a pattern transfer technology for realizing it, in addition to a photo lithography technology and an electron-beam drawing technology, a nano imprint technology is proposed.
The nano imprint technology is a technology for transferring a pattern by debossing a fine pattern mold having the same fine concave/convex pattern as a pattern to be formed on a semiconductor substrate into a resist film layer formed on a surface of the semiconductor substrate. In this regard, if the fine pattern mold is in the shape of a roll, the fine pattern mold can be rolled and a pattern can be transferred continuously with ease.
For the continuous transfer, it is necessary to have a roll support and a stamper with a concave/convex pattern closely contact with each other, and a technology for fixing the stamper to the roll support with a larger coefficient of thermal expansion than that of the stamper is proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-190739 (FIG. 9)
However, it was thought that when the roll support was heated and expanded, deformation of the stamper was caused and distortion might occur to the fine concave/convex pattern itself. Moreover, it was thought that when a substrate to which a pattern was transferred, such as a semiconductor substrate, had a level difference or the stamper was uneven in thickness, the stamper was not pressed to the substrate with a uniform pressure and a fine concave/convex pattern could not be transferred accurately.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fine pattern mold which can accurately transfer a fine concave/convex pattern without causing deformation in the fine concave/convex pattern itself, and a method for producing the fine pattern mold.